


All We Have Is Now

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Community: salt_burn_porn, Fluff, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jared, Porn with Feelings, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, True Love, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Jared goes into heat and Jensen fails to notice because he’s extremely busy with work. Due to heavy stress and lack of sex, Jared suffers a heat attack and ends up in the hospital. Jensen is guilt ridden over ignoring his mate and he sets out to give Jared what he needs and craves</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Have Is Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whreflections](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whreflections/gifts).



Jensen growled a vicious snarl as he continued to pace in the waiting room of the pack hospital. His breathing sped up, his heart pounding against his ribcage as electricity sizzled over his honey-freckled skin. He was worried sick and the doctors wouldn’t tell him anything about what was going on in the other room. Jensen could hear sounds of whimpering and crying coming from the room, and he could smell the intoxicating aroma of an Omega in heat. 

He could feel his cock start to fatten and it throbbed in reply to the powerful scent coming from the next room; Jensen palmed his crotch, feeling his knot blossom at the base. He was torn between being aroused by the lustful scent and worried out of his mind for the well-being of his beloved mate. 

Jensen had been at home, working, when he got a call saying that his mate had been brought in. He rushed to the hospital and asked to see Jared immediately, but he was denied. He had no idea what the hell had happened with Jared and the only thing the doctors told him, was that his mate was being looked after. 

Jensen had been pacing back and forth in the room for what felt like hours, growling and cursing as time ticked way, forced to listen to the cries of his mate and not allowed to do anything to help. Every time he heard a broken cry of distress or whimper of pain from the room where Jared was, he felt a rush of fear course through him. He desperately wanted to go see what was happing, but he had been ordered to stay out. 

Jensen was the Alpha of his pack and he was ready to tell the hospital staff to go fuck themselves, he had every right to be with his mate, but he also knew he needed to stay out here so he didn’t get in the way of the doctors and nurses looking after Jared. He heard another loud cry, a pained yowl followed by the scream of his name; Jensen was done waiting.

He stalked towards the door and he was ready to enter, but his common sense forced him to stop. Jensen wanted to be with his mate, but he also couldn’t get in the way; the doctors knew what they were doing, they were the most skilled in the southern lands, and Jared was in good hands. It took all of the Alpha’s willpower not to kick the door in. He backed away from the room and took up pacing again, restlessly, growling as he stalked back and forth. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the doctor stepped out of the room. 

“What the hell is going on?” Jensen questioned with a growl. “What is wrong with my mate?” 

“Your mate is in heat.” The doctor replied, bluntly, not even bothering to try and sooth the ferocious Alpha. 

Jensen coiled back in shock, complete surprise rushing through him, feeling like he had been dowsed with a bucket of freezing cold water. “What...what are you talking about?” 

“Alpha, your mate was brought in a while ago, showing signs of what looked like a heart attack. Upon examining him, we concluded that it wasn’t a heart attack, but instead a heat attack. His body has been in a state of arousal for at least 48 hours. His penis is extremely blood-swollen and his anus is leaking slickness. His core temperature is 107. He is extremely aroused, and Jared is literally burning with need for a knot and the desire to be bred.” 

The doctor took a breath, pausing a moment to let the Alpha hear his words, before he continued. “Sir, Jared was brought in because his health failed due to the intensity of the arousal. His body couldn’t take the strain and stress of the lack of pleasure endorphins, so he suffered a heat attack. This is very common for Omegas who are unmated, being that they have no mate to give them what they need. However, I have never heard of a mated wolf suffering a heat attack. Have you been away from Jared? Not able to breed him?” 

Jensen cursed himself, all of it suddenly becoming clear as day. He had been around, but he was extremely busy lately, so completely immersed in his work, and he hadn’t noticed the signs of his husband going into heat. He remembered Jared trying to tell him, but he was barely home long enough to hear the words; when he was home he didn’t spend his time with Jared, instead he spent it locked in the study, working. 

He had heard whimpers and he had checked in on Jared, and he found his mate fucking himself with their knotted dildo; Jensen didn’t bother to think anything of it, instead chalking it up to Jared just simple being horny and wanting to have some alone time with the toys. 

Jared had smelt different, stronger of musk and sweat, but Jensen had been so preoccupied with work that he hadn’t bothered to take the time to let the scent pull him under and arouse him. All the signs had been there plain as day, but Jensen’s attention hadn’t been on Jared, so he had been blind to them. The Alpha couldn’t believe he had ignored his mate, certainly when Jared needed him the most. 

“Sir, you mate needs you now.” The doctor said. “We have given him an ice bath to cool him down, but he needs a knot and he needs to be bred. He needs you to...” 

Jensen didn’t bother to let the man finish; he ran into the room and slammed the door behind him. His eyes franticly scanned the room for Jared, and he found his mate lying on a mound of quilts and blanket, resting on the home-made bed, the mating bed—as it was referred as. Nude, Jared was on his back, writhing wildly and whimpering. A heavy sheen of sweat covered his entire body, the sweat mixed with cold droplets from the ice bath. 

His eyes stung as tears trickled down his rosy-red sheets, and his entire body was shaking, his skin covered in gooesbumps, not from the chill but from a warming heat burning up his body. His cock was so swollen with blood the mere sight of it made Jensen wince; Jared had to be in a grave amount of pain from the look of it. The intoxicating, arousing scent was pouring off the Omega in thick waves, the aroma so strong it almost brought Jensen to his knees. It was heady and hung heavily in the air, so powerful the rush of it almost made the Alpha shift; his bones felt like they shook under his skin and his mind was clouded with pure desire. Jensen breathed in the scent and he growled as the waft of lust made his nostrils flare. His cock filled out with blood and he was left aching.

“Jared?” Jensen whispered. His voice was already wrecked and so soft it was almost inaudible, but Jared’s sharp hearing picked up the sound. The Omega gazed at his mate, and Jared’s eyes widened; he saw a tall long muscled body clad in jeans and cotton shirt, plush soft lips and the most handsome freckled face. His Alpha, his gorgeous mate was standing there, all within reach. He needed him so much, craving him. Jared sobbed for Jensen, begging his mate to come to him as he held his arms out to the Alpha. 

The Alpha rushed over to Jared and climbed onto the bed. He immediately began pressing delicate kisses against any exposed patches of skin he could find. Jared gasped as he tried to catch his breath. Jensen began licking Jared’s overheated skin, growling as he sniffed the arousal of his mate. Jared cried out in pleasure and tossed his head back, bearing his neck and submitting to his mate. 

His slick hole clenched and fluttered at the sensation of his Alpha’s plush lips on his flesh and the intense itch that lingered under his skin eased with the touch, the deep urge to be filled subsided a little, now that his mate was near him. Jensen felt a rush of both protectiveness and possessiveness at the same time, and he kissed and licked, and nipped at his mate’s beautiful body, needing to mark Jared as his own. Still, even though he was aroused with pure passion, the Alpha felt guilt. 

“I’m sorry, pup,” Jensen murmured as he kissed his mates chest. “I’m sorry I ignored you, Jared. I never should have put my work before you. I’m so very sorry.” Jensen felt wrecked with guilt and he frantically kissed Jared’s skin, trying to calm his distraught mate. 

“S’okay,” Jared slurred as he wrapped his arms around Jensen to pull him closer. “You’re here now, that’s all that matters. My mate; my Alpha. I love you, Jensen. I love you with all my heart.” 

Jensen growled softly, a tender tone that radiated with pure fondness. “I love you, Jared. I love you so much, pup.” He leaned in and they kissed, hot and passionate, caring for long enough that when Jensen pulled back to gaze into Jared's eyes, his mate's lips were puckered and wet and swollen. Growling softly, the Alpha licked at Jared’s chest, letting his wet rough tongue trace over one of the Omega’s nipples. Jared arched into it and pushed up for more of the touch, trembling uncontrollably with heat and need, and desire. 

The sight of his mate submitting to him was such a beautiful and erotic image, Jared’s head tossed back to offer up his throat, giving his body up as well for the taking; Jensen had to fight tooth and nail to not give in to the overwhelming urge to latch his mouth onto Jared’s neck and mark him. Later, he would mark his pup later. He needed to take Jared now, to claim him and breed him—to give his gorgeous mate the thing he craved and desired. 

Jensen’s hands trailed over Jared’s body as he flicked his tongue over the Omega’s nipple and his actions earned him a touch of Jared’s hands on his back, the younger wolf raking his nails down Jensen’s toned, freckled back. Jensen latched onto one of Jared’s nipples with his mouth and lavished it with hot wet licks, sucking and curling his tongue around the tiny nub until it was tight and perk. Jared purred with pleasure and moaned, loving the feel of his mate’s lips and tongue on his sensitive flesh. 

Jensen moved down Jared’s body and settled between his mate’s legs. He pushed Jared’s thighs apart to reveal the Omega's most intimate place. The Alpha gasped when he saw Jared’s hole, the skin flushed a deep red, raw looking, the normally tight little hole now gaping wide open. 

Jared was leaking a steady amount of slickness, so much so that the back of Jared’s thighs were drenched, the flesh of his hole twitching rhythmically with the rhythm of Jared’s ragged breathing. Jensen gently touched the skin, igniting a howl from his mate. 

“Oh my god, pup…”Jensen’s heart sank at the sight of his distressed mate, hearing Jared’s cries. 

“It hurts, Jensen,” Jared sobbed brokenly, the tears falling down his cheeks in hot droplets. “Please, help me. Need you, please. Jensen, breed me, please. I need you in me, please, please…” 

Jensen couldn’t take the heart-broken cries of his beloved mate; he quickly crawled up Jared’s body and kissed his lips, licking at them and growling as Jared rutted against him. His kiss was a promise that everything would be okay and Jared took it as such. The Omega kissed Jensen back with intense passion, nipping at his Alpha’s lips and feeling himself growing even wetter between his legs. 

Jensen kissed his mate with a caress of pure love, his sharp teeth nipping gently at Jared’s lips until the Omega opened up, letting Jensen deepen the kiss. Jared licked his way into Jensen’s mouth, moaning vocally as the intense ache in his belly once again subsided just a little. His body was getting what he needed with every touch and kiss, and Jared shivered with the pleasure granted to him, kissing Jensen with a desirable caress as his Alpha fiercely kissed him back. Jensen broke the kiss and pulled away, climbing off the bed to stand before his mate. 

“No! No, please, come back.” Jared reached out towards his mate, crying at the loss of his mate’s body on his. He felt hysterical with need, almost hyperventilating at the thought of being denied what he craved. All he wanted was his mate inside him, where Jensen belonged. “Please don’t leave me.”

Jensen shushed Jared softly, showing him that he only parted from him so he could undress. Once the Alpha was nude, he climbed back onto the bed and kissed Jared again, a slower, sweeter kiss. He let his hand slip between his pup’s legs, his fingers easily slipping inside his mate’s slick hole. 

Jensen thrust two fingers in and out of his mate, twisting and flexing, feeling that his mate was open and ready for him. Gasping against the sensations that rushed through him, Jared winced momentary, his hole raw and sensitive, but the pain quickly became pleasure and he relaxed into the touch. He rocked down on Jensen’s fingers, whimpering as a shot of pleasure coursed within him. He groaned lustfully as he felt Jensen's fingers sliding in and out of his silky hole, and his hips jerked as his heart kicked behind his ribcage. The touch sent a sizzle through Jared’s nerves, lighting them up and making sparks of pleasure tingle in his veins. It was good, but not nearly what he needed. 

Jensen didn’t bother to wait one more moment; he knew what his pup craved and the Alpha wanted to ease his mate’s desire. Carefully, he removed his fingers and used them to scoop up Jared’s slickness, and then he smeared it along his swollen shaft, slicking himself up with his mate’s juices. 

He lined up and pushed forward, entering Jared in one smooth, slow thrust. He watched, captivated, when he entered Jared, seeing the look of pure satisfaction form on Jared’s handsome face as inch by inch he buried himself inside the body of his beloved pup. Jared’s insides were unbelievable hot, and the flesh was silky smooth, the sensation almost enough to make Jensen lose it then and there.

The Alpha gazed down at his mate, still worried for his pup’s wellbeing. He was reassured when Jared pulled him down into a kiss; the Omega moaned, the sound coming out not one of pain but pure relief. Already, Jensen could tell Jared’s body was cooling, not burning up with such intensity as it just had been moments ago. 

Jensen pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, making Jared moan with a passionate purr. Jensen set up a slow rhythm, thrusting soothingly in and out of his mate. He gazed at his pup and watched how immersed Jared was, the Omega’s head tossed back and eyes closed, mouth hanging open and his face masked with pure pleasure. 

“That’s it pup,” Jensen rumbled as he gave a deep thrust. “That what you need? Does that feel good?” 

Jared nodded enthusiastically and wrapped his long legs around his Alpha’s waist, and began to meet Jensen’s thrust, rocking his hips upward every time the Alpha thrust into him. There would be a heat spreading throughout his body, resulting in slight tremors, and his hole was contracting, every time it twitched, he leaked slick as pleasure coiled between his legs. Jared was pulled under by the blissful sensation, loving how sensational it felt, so lost in the pleasure as he was fucked open. 

Slow, languid movements flowed, and it felt amazing—like a drug that got Jared high, so aroused that he never wanted to come down. He leans down and kisses Jared, tonguing him passionately. Jared begins moaning like crazy, basking in the sweet taste of Jensen's lips. He arches and moans, skin buzzing like honeybees. Jensen picked up the pace as the pleasure grew and he leaned down to bite at Jared’s neck, holding his pup by the throat as he rammed into his beautiful mate. 

His knot was filling with each stroke and pushing against Jared’s rim, and he could hear Jared purring with every deep thrust. Jared’s cock was throbbing with the sensation of being marked and he clung to his mate as Jensen’s cock filled him up, their bodies fitting together perfectly. He squeezed Jensen’s ass with one hand, reaches up with the other hand to rake his nails down his lover’s spine. Jensen moved faster, driving into Jared with a steady rhythm, and with each thrust, stroked Jared’s prostate, making him howl every time a shot of pleasure slammed into him. 

Jared was burning hot, and his smooth skin felt so good against Jensen’s; the Alpha snuck a hand down between them to wrap around Jared’s flushed cock, and the Omega arched up with a howling cry, his hole clutching tight to Jensen’s cock as the younger wolf trembled uncontrollably. Jensen fucked his mate and stroked him with a pace that left Jared lost in a sea of ecstasy, his mind so hazy with pleasure he was almost pulled under into darkness by the intensity. Jared clung to his mate and held on as the Alpha growled and pounded into him. 

He had been hard for so long his orgasm was rushing up on him at a rapid pace and he was helpless to hold back the tide of pleasure pulling him under. Jensen lost his rhythm, pounding hard and fast into his mate, eager to knot Jared. He snapped his hips forward one last time, burying himself balls-deep in Jared’s ass and shoving his knot inside, locking them together. 

As he did, he bit down on Jared’s throat hard enough to break the skin and the mix of pain and pleasure sent Jared over the edge. He came howling to the heavens, pulsing out vast amounts of cum and slicking the space between their bellies. Jensen rutted inside his mate, finding his own release with the sensation of Jared’s hole tightening down around his knot. Jensen came, crying out in pleasure and panting against Jared’s neck. As his cock pulsed inside his mate, he let go of Jared’s throat and he lapped gently at the bite mark, soothing the sting. 

The wolves rutted together as the pleasure roared through them, moments later collapsing against bed, Jared all but fucked out, his body aching and sated, purely content. He let Jensen roll them onto their sides, purring in appreciation at how careful and gentle Jensen was with him so as not to tug on the knot keeping them locked together. Once situated, Jared snuggled up with Jensen, feeling better than he had in days. He no longer hurt, he felt so blissfully wonderful. 

“I love you, Jensen,” the Omega whispered sleepily, a lazily drawl which held his Texas accent. 

Jensen smiled fondly and leaned in to kiss Jared’s hair, a sweet loving caress that made Jared purr. Jared slumped boneless against his mate and he titled his head to expose his neck when Jensen leaned up over him and began to lap at the calming mark. 

Jared was in pure heaven, but Jensen still felt a twinge of guilt; he never should have put his work before his mate. Jared was his friend and lover, and he was the most important thing to the Alpha. Jensen knew that Jared’s heat, while satisfied for the moment, was still in effect. 

They had gone through heat cycles before and Jared’s always lasted for four full days. Jensen still had two more days to mate and this time, he was going to do it right. He was going to take Jared home and worship his body, and show his mate just how loved and cherished he truly was. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: My sweet and rocking friend tattooeddevil. Thank you very much for all of your help!!! You are so amazing! 
> 
> [Written for the 2014 round of Salt_burn_porn!](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/)


End file.
